


Dick Big is Soft.

by OTPGirl



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Evil Owen Carvour, M/M, Owen is a bad guy, Torture Tango, he do torture curt after all, megbig, sex positive dick big
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPGirl/pseuds/OTPGirl
Summary: If you had asked him his opinion of Mega an hour ago, he would have said that while short-tempered, he seemed like a strong person who was more than capable of handling himself no matter what. Seeing the very same man look so small and broken and, dare Dick even think it, accepting of the death that was surely coming at the hands of that maniac made Dick just want to wrap Mega in a blanket and keep him safe from whatever has or will hurt him.
Relationships: Richard Big/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Dick Big is Soft.

Big Dick was relaxing in his room at his hotel after a long day of schmoozing with guests and messing with that one guy who had harassed his wait staff. That man, what was his name? 

Mega. Curt Mega. Dick is still not 100% sure that that is his real name, but that doesn’t matter. What matters is that he’s kind of cute, and Dick would not have minded bringing that man back to his hotel room and having a private rodeo, just the two of them if you catch his drift. He could feel his imagination start to drift to some of the things they could get up to when the phone in the room begins to ring. 

Dick groaned softly in irritation as he pushed himself out of the armchair he had plopped himself into and crosses the spacious room to pick up the phone.

“Hello?” He tries not to sound irritated. After all, it’s not the person on the other end’s fault that he had been having slightly dirty thoughts. He could always get back to them after he handles whatever needed his attention at the moment. 

“Sorry to bother you, Mr.Big, but there is a reported noise disturbance coming from room 869.” Dick can’t help but chuckle slightly. He is an immature man, and he is not afraid to admit it.

“Why are you callin me darlin? Is security busy with somethin else at the moment?” He asks the front desk girl on the other side of the line. 

“No sir. But it’s one of the noise disturbances that you asked us to inform you specifically about.” She lowered her voice as she spoke, and Dick felt the humor drain from himself. He has an extremely strict rule when it came to noise disturbances. If it was a regular one, then security handled it and they make note of it in the system.

However, if there was suspected homosexual behavior involved, then they were to report it directly to Dick and only to Dick. No one else is to be told about it and no note is to be made about it. Dick wants his hotel to be a safe place for everyone to come and enjoy themselves, no matter who they did that with. 

“I see. I’ll handle it. Thank you for telling me.” He can faintly hear the girl saying something as he places the phone back on the dock, effectively hanging it up. He glances at himself in the mirror to make sure he still looks presentable before leaving his room, making a b-line for the elevator. 

It takes the elevator almost two minutes to take him from the twentieth floor, the top floor, to the eighth floor where the noise complaint is. He walks briskly through the halls, not having to look at the signs to know how to get to his desired location. When he comes up to the room, he stands in front of it for a second, trying to see if he can hear anything. It takes a moment, but he does hear a loud thud, and Dick rolls his shoulders back as he raises his fist. 

He knocks on the door, but there is no answer. The noises seem to stop and Dick thinks that maybe this is one of the rare times when all it takes is a simple knock to quiet the guests down. He’s about to head back upstairs when he hears a scream. Now Dick knows screams of pleasure, and this most certainly is not one of the. He pulls his gun out of the back of his pants and lets himself in the room with the mastercard he always has in his pocket. 

He sees the Mega tied to a chair and being choked with a big, heavy chain. Now Dick isn’t one to kink shame anyone, live and let live after all, but it doesn’t seem like he’s enjoying this very much. 

“Put your hands up and step away from him.” Dick calls out, keeping his voice even yet forceful and gets the attention of both of the men. 

“You don’t know what you’re getting involved with here, Cowboy.” The man who wasn’t tied to the chair says threateningly. Dick doesn’t let himself be intimated though and just readjusts his grip on the gun.

“I am giving you five seconds to step away with your hands up, or I will shoot.” Irritation twists across the man’s face, but he lets go of the chain and takes a few steps back his hands held up near his chest. 

Mega takes a deep, desperate breath as the chain falls away from his neck, landing on his lap. He coughs as his lungs try to suck in oxygen faster than humanly possible.

“You alright their partner?” Dick asks, his eyes and gun still trained on other man. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Mega weakly nod his head once. It’s not the kind of answer that Dick hoped for at the moment, but it was something. 

“You should have stayed out of this. You’ve just made a very dangerous enemy.” The man promises darkly. Dick wasn’t intimidated, though. 

“Yeah? Well, you shouldn’t have been torturing someone in my hotel.” The man opens his mouth to respond but is stopped by the redheaded woman Mega had been with earlier appearing behind him and hitting him across the head. He falls forward, his head cracking against the ground as he hits the floor. 

Dick has absolutely no sympathy for the man as he tucks his gun back into his pants. He moves quickly to Mega and unties his hands, noting the way his wrists are raw and bleeding. Mega slumps forward, clearly still having a hard time breathing. It makes sense really, he had just been almost choked to death. Dick would guarantee that the inside of his throat is pretty swollen right now. 

Dick gently spins the chair around, moving slowly as to not make the other man sick, and cups the injured man’s face, his thumb pressing against his neck, taking his pulse. 

“Are you really alright?” Mega mumbles something in response, but Dick can’t make out what it is. He bites his lip and looks over at the redhead who is dealing with the unconscious man. She seems to have that handled, and Dick has the feeling that he would just be in her way if he tried to help her. 

Making a split-second decision, Dick pulls Mega into his arms and picks him up bridal style. Mega’s head pillows against his chest and Dick carefully, oh so carefully, carries him out of the room and through the winding halls of the hotel. Thankfully, everyone seems to be either in their rooms or still in the casino part, so Dick doesn’t see anyone in the halls or the elevator. 

He brings Mega to his personal room, knowing that his might be an awful idea and that he should really call security and let them handle this. Dick doesn’t know why, but he feels a sort of… protectiveness for this man. If you had asked him his opinion of Mega an hour ago, he would have said that while short-tempered, he seemed like a strong person who was more than capable of handling himself no matter what. Seeing the very same man look so small and broken and, dare Dick even think it, accepting of the death that was surely coming at the hands of that maniac made Dick just want to wrap Mega in a blanket and keep him safe from whatever has or will hurt him. 

Once he finally makes it back to his room, Dick has to maneuver a bit, adjusting his hold on Curt so that he held him one-handed so he could pull out his key card and open the door. It closes firmly behind them, and Dick heads straight for the bed. He sits Mega down on the edge of the of it, slowly moving his hands away to make sure that Mega wasn’t about to fall off and hit his head on the floor. 

Once he’s satisfied that Curt’s not going to manage to accidentally kill himself if he steps away for a few seconds, Dick rushes to the bathroom and pulls out his meager first aid kit. There’s not much that he can do to help, he knows this, but he’s still going to do everything in his ability.

He returns to the bed and neals down in front of Mega, placing the kit on the bed next to him. Usually, when he’s in this position, a dirty joke would be dancing on his lips, but there is none there now. He pops the kit open and pulls out the bandages and antibacterial creme that’s inside. Gently he grabs one of Mega’s arms and pulls it towards him, rubbing some of the creme on it. Mega hisses softly and flinches slightly, his arm trying to jerk back out of Dick’s grasp, but Dick tightens his grip ever so slightly to prevent it. 

Once there is a thin layer of creme on Mega’s wrist, Dick wraps a bandage around it before doing the same thing with the other one. All in all, the process doesn’t take more than a minute or two. He quickly looks over the hurt man, who is swaying back and forth, seemingly having a hard time staying vertical. Seeing not much else that he could help with Dick helps Mega slide out of the suit jacket. Dick reaches forward and unties the tie around his throat, sliding the silk off and unbuttoning the top to buttons in an attempt to help prevent the swelling that is inevitable from being to bad. 

Dick knows that what’s going to be best for Mega is to rest, so he moves him up to the center of the bed and takes the dress shoes off his feet before he drapes a blanket over him. It doesn’t take very long for Mega to be out like a light, a soft snoring floating from the bed. Dick settles into the armchair he had been sitting in, not even an hour ago when he had imagined this man in his bed. This wasn’t precisely what Dick had been imagining. 

Dick is going to sit here and keep an eye on this man until he wakes up. And once he does? Well, Dick supposes that he will just have to deal with that when it happens. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah! It's gay hours.   
> Come talk to me on Tumblr:  
> Ijustwantjohnmcnamaratobehappyok


End file.
